Can you feel it too?
by readme2023
Summary: Series of one-shots between Derek and Chloe. This is after the third book and is just moments that we don't get to read about the couple. I'm not good with summaries Please give me a chance and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan-fiction so go easy with the reviews. This is a series of one-shots between Derek and Chloe that we didn't get the chance to read. Sorry this is so short but if I get some good reviews I'll write longer ones. I already have a dozen ideas. So if you like this one and you want me to continue just say so and I'll try to update quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series ( Kelley Armstrong does). If I did things would have been a little different.**

_**Meeting in the Woods**_

_Ouch._

Derek's grip on my wrist was a little tighter than I think he meant to be. My hand was starting to go numb. Before I could stop it, a whimper escaped from my mouth. Derek mumbled "sorry" and dropped my arm. Frowning at the lost of contact I hurried and ran to catch up with him. His longer legs moved a lot faster than my short ones.

We had just made our escape a few minutes ago. Since our first kiss we couldn't get close to each other without someone interrupting or staring. We were both frustrated so we had planned to take a walk in the woods after dinner. While Derek was practically running, I was trying to ignore that little flutter in my stomach.

Without warning Derek stopped in a small clearing and sat down on a large tree trunk that had fallen on its side. Nervously I walked over and stood beside him. Once there I looked up to see his green eyes watching me and, feeling stupid, I blushed red and looked down at the ground.

_Maybe this will be as awkward as I imagined it._

"Come here." His rough voice commanded.

I moved closer to him. He grabbed my hand and stood up. Surprised by his sudden movement I glanced up at him and I took a sharp breath in. The look he was giving me . . . I know that look. Lust. (And I liked to think a little more.) I knew this look because we had been giving it to each other for about two weeks. I felt that nervous flutter again but ignored it. Brazenly I took a step closer to him. Now only a few inches separated us. It was maddening.

I tentatively smiled at him and got an arrogant smirk (I liked to think of his smirk and grunts as his trade mark).

He moved my hands to lie on his shoulders and he put his on my small hips. And then it seemed the slow pace was unbearable. I leaned forward and went up on my tip toes at the same time he pulled me up against his body.

How do you describe kissing Derek? Rough but gentle. He had my body pressed tightly against the length of his but it wasn't hurting me. Wild and hot. Even if this was only my second kiss with him, there was a little voice in the back of head telling me to kiss him harder, to get as close as I could and I wasn't planning on ignoring it.

He walked forward, backing me up against a tree. It was a little difficult to kiss him the way I wanted to when my shortness was interfering. I pulled back from his mouth.

He looked down at me and scowled. I felt smug at him not wanting to stop.

"Pick me up." I demanded.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Pick me up." I repeated.

He grabbed me by my waist and I wrapped my legs around his. There wasn't any incentive to this other than getting closer to him. (For now, at least, according to this new feeling that had settled into an area I'm too embarrassed to say even in my head). My arms moved to wrap around his neck and our lips connected again. His tongue lightly touched my lip and I opened my mouth to his.

_This I could get use to._

But as all good things must come to an end someone called our names and we reluctantly detached from each other and headed back to the house.

* * *

**Authors note: So review if you liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have questions or ideas don't be afraid to ask or suggest. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope this one isn't too bold or anything. The one-shot aren't in any order. Its random. Sorry. Thank you guys so uch for reading and review. Thank you for the compliments. You inspired me to type this one in 30 minutes ( very fast for me). Oh, check out A Werewolf in the Making by: Cheerfully Blue. It's awesome. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i'm not as creative as Kelley so its hers and not mine. **

_**Uh oh!**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Okay, I had to stop. Tapping my fingers impatiently on the wooden desk was irritating and only getting on my nerves. I try making a fist and clasping my hands together but, to my displeasure, I still had the urge to tap my fingers or throw something. Finally I used my last resource and sat on my hands. Glancing up at the clock on the wall I became more aggravated. Fifteen minutes late!

The sound of shuffling feet headed towards me drew my attention. The door knob twisted and opened to reveal an angry Derek. Unperturbed, I hoped off the corner of the desk and practically ran to him. After stopping just before I would have ran straight into him, and probably injured myself, I looked up to see I scowl covering his face.

_Uh oh, that's not good._

I went to place my hand on his arm but he brushed past me and started to pace the length of the room. I had a pretty good idea what had put a black cloud over his head but I still felt rejected. I turned towards him, trying to ignore the blood that had rushed to my cheeks and the tears threatening to overflow the rims of my eyes. I stared at the floor until Derek stopped moving and was suddenly in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern and anger mixing strangely in his voice. I kept quiet. Then his hands were around me and holding me up in the air. I yelped in surprise and looked up. His face looked strained, tired. He placed me in the spot I had abandoned when he had entered. Now he was wearing his expression that said "tell me now, no exceptions".

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Look at me." He commanded for I had looked towards the floor again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Your aunt, again, she knows we're up to something and she _volunteered_ _me_ to do the dishes." He answered, clearly enraged," Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought you were mad at me." I blushed again and did my best to keep looking at him. His expression softened and he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

Still looking at each other you could all but feel the atmosphere changing.

Derek stepped forward at the same time I grabbed his sleeves to pull him closer. Our lips met and didn't waste time catching up since the last time they were together. My mouth opened under his and our tongues started fighting for dominance. My arms went around his neck. I pulled him even closer to me. His upper body was touching mine and I loved the feel of the heat radiating off his body. My legs were on either side of him. This was new and definably heated.

Derek's hands hesitantly moved up my back from where they had been positioned on my hips. My nerves felt every touch. And then we moved farther into unknown territory as his mouth broke apart from mine and moved along my jaw bone, behind my ear and up and down my neck. I never remember my neck being so sensitive. To my horror, when he bite me hard but not enough to really hurt, I accidently let out a moan that I had been holding in, escape.

Derek pulled back immediately. I managed to reach a whole new level of red. But after I looked up at him and saw the want in his eyes my embarrassment quickly disappeared. I pulled him towards me again and his mouth connected with mine with a low growl on his part. My hands started to explore his body as his did mine. My hands trailed over his wide shoulders, down his muscled back and across his sculpted abs. Not really thinking my hands went to the hem of his baggy t-shirt and pulled it up.

Considering he didn't object but actually helped me take his shirt off I think it's safe to say we were both lost in the whirlwind of our teenage hormones. After his shirt was off, I pushed him back a little so I could get a good eye full and touch him. I've seen him shirtless before when I helped him through the change but I had always done my best to look away and not ogle him. Now I had full view.

His chest was muscular. There was no denying that. But he was as buff as a weightlifter but couldn't be considered just lean muscle. A cross-over and I love it. My hands touched all his exposed skin and I felt his eyes watching mine. When I had my fill and wanted to get closer all I had to do was look into his eyes and we were kissing again. Without hesitation I grabbed one of Derek's hands and placed it . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Suspense) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . on the upper part of my stomach before my hands went back to his shoulders.

His thumb grazed the bottom of my left breast, extracting another moan from the combination of the touch and his mouth on my neck. Just as my head tilted back a horrible shriek filled the room. Derek pulled back so fast I almost fell off the desk.

In the doorway stood my very angry aunt, and coming quickly from behind her came hollered questions about what happened and is anyone hurt. Then everyone was standing in the office. My aunt, Kit, Simon and Tori stood there looking at me and Derek (he was just finished pulling his shirt over his head). While Derek and I were as red as beets, the others stood there with expressions ranging from anger (Aunt Lauren), disappointment (Kit), disbelief (Simon), and humor (Tori).

It was very, very uncomfortable and silent until Tori burst into laughter and walked out the door saying, "Oh god that was priceless!"


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry guys I had the trail for microsoft and it ended so I won't be updating for at least two days but when I do I'll post 2 one-shots. And as a bonus they will be about Aunt Lauren and Kit giving Derek and Chloe the "sex" talk and Derek and Chloe's first date. I'm so sorry you have to wait. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for the wait! I love you guys! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. If you guys have stories when I get time I'll read and review yours, so look for me. I know this is random and has nothing to do with DP but I'm watching HP the goblet of fire and I cried! **** Oh, and this one is placed the day after the one-shot in Chapter 2. Well I'll get on with it . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. If I did Derek and Chloe would have been a couple in the first book. Lol.**

_**You have got to be kidding me!**_

_Oh, this sucks._

After Tori had exited the office last night everything went crazy. Aunt Lauren couldn't seem to decide who she wanted to yell at so she took turns telling Derek to keep his dirty paws (no pun intended) off me and she told me that I shouldn't let him use me. We were both embarrassed and underneath that was the, ever present, frustration of _still_ not having _one_ moment alone. To top it off this morning, following an extremely awkward breakfast, that consisted of little burst of laughter from Tori, who had said that she had to wake up early so she didn't miss all the free entertainment, Aunt Lauren decided that we all needed to quote "revisit the consequences of sexual explorations" unquote. I couldn't believe she said it that uptight and kept a straight face. The only good thing that came out of that conversation is that it shut Tori up after she almost choked on her bagel.

So here we are sitting at the kitchen table across from Aunt Lauren and Kit (he didn't look too happy about being here either). Thank the heavens Tori and Simon get the talk after us.

I look at Derek, who looked at me and we both wince when Aunt Lauren clears her throat. I felt my face get heated before the torture even began.

"Well, Derek, Chloe, I'm sure you know how serious a sexually relationship is. I know this is embarrassing to you both but because of the . . . compromising . . . position I found you in last night but this situation calls for a recap of the sex talk."

I blushed even more and looked down at my hands. Peeking to the side I saw Derek trying to look indifferent but his tented cheeks gave him away.

"Can you two please look at me?" Aunt Lauren commanded." Kit, why don't you go ahead and explain what happens during sex."

Kit grimaced and let out a huge breath but began to talk anyway, "Well, when two people have sex . . . Lauren is this really necessary? I'm sure they know what happens when you have sex and I'm sure they are well aware of the consequences, too. "

My Aunt looked like she was ready to burst. "I do think it is necessary! If they did understand the consequences they wouldn't have been about to do what they were about to do last night! I do not want that filthy _mutt _getting my niece pregnant! I –"

"You're being ridiculous Aunt Lauren and you have no right to call Derek names." I yelled. I was furious and tired of her protective streak. Yes, I love her but I don't want to be suffocated by her concern. " I know everything about it and I _do_ know the outcome of it! If I want to have sex I will and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

I looked at everyone and would have blushed if I wasn't still fuming. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Derek had seen me yell at him but never with so much vigor and never at anyone else. Aunt Lauren was used to me being quiet and complacent. Kit, he was also used to me being quiet.

During my outburst I had stood up. As I turned to take a seat again I saw Tori and Simon sticking their head into the kitchen. Tori had one of those big crazy grins on her face. That didn't seem good.

Derek squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and looked over at him. He was smiling at me.

"Chloe! What happened to you? What happened to the sweet girls that never objected to anything?" Aunt Lauren asked a little breathless.

Now I felt guilty for yelling at her. She was just trying to do what she thought was right. She was trying to protect me. That didn't give me the right to yell at her but that also didn't give her the right to call Derek a mutt.

Quietly I answered, "She grew up."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It felt like forever. The only sounds in the room were the ticking from the clock that was on the wall above the stove and I could hear Derek's even breathing. I focused on it and I calmed down.

Being near him made me feel safe and warm. I moved my chair closer to his, ignoring Aunt Laurens stare, and laid my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I sighed contently. I saw Aunt Laurens face soften but that was ruined soon enough.

"I have something for you and Chloe, Derek." Kit said and he reached down and came back up with a bag. From the white plastic bag he pulled out a large box of blue Trojan condoms. Derek and I both had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"No! No, no, no!" Aunt Lauren screamed. "No way in hell! This meeting was to talk them out of having sex _not_ encouraging them to have it! Are you insane?"

"No, Lauren I'm being careful, I'm not encouraging them. You heard Chloe, if they want to do something they will. I'm just making sure that if they make that decision they are prepared. Would you rather they have and sex and Chloe ends up pregnant or they have sex and they use protection? I'm being reasonable." Kit explained.

My face was red and Derek seemed to be trying to keep from laughing even though he was a little red too.

"No, I don't want Chloe having sex with Derek let alone getting pregnant with pups! You should have discussed this with me first!" She screamed.

"So, are you saying that you wouldn't have a problem with Chloe having sex as long as it wasn't with Derek?" Kit asked with a cold demeanor.

"Yes. . . No. . . ." Aunt Lauren said looking confused.

Then Aunt Lauren and Kit began yelling at the same time, both looking equally frustrated and furious. I ducked my head into Derek's chest and closed my eyes. I wanted to cry.

Why did have to be such a bad thing? What is so wrong about Derek and me loving each other? I know others are worried that he will throw a fit or loss control but he always checks himself. He wouldn't hurt me.

And did Aunt Lauren really think so low of Derek that she would do anything to keep him away? Derek would not force me to do anything and he is responsible enough to keep me from getting pregnant and for that matter so am I. She is making a big deal of something that isn't even in question yet. Derek and I wouldn't do anything that extreme without talking about it. We may be hormonal teenagers but we are sensible.

Suddenly I was filled with anger. I stood up, pulling on Derek's hand and dragging him up with me, and grasp the blue box in my hand.

"I appreciate your understanding of this situation and consideration, Kit. I'll be sure to remember to use protection if it is ever in question. See you at lunch." With one small smile directed towards Kit I turned and pulled Derek out of the kitchen.

As we walked out, Tori looked at the box in my hand.

"Is that- ha, ha- Hey, no need to glare, sheesh!" Tori exclaimed.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Simon said pushing Tori into the kitchen and earning a glare from Tori. He stepped in after her, after he gave us a sympathetic smile. I returned it with a small one.

Derek's hand squeezed my hand a little and he led me upstairs and into his room.

"Thank you." He said looking at me with his green eyes.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For standing up for me to your aunt. I know she means a lot to you so that had to be hard." He inquired.

"It was." I answered with a sigh. When he suddenly looked guilty I quickly added on, "But she needed to hear it. She has no reason to be so rude to you."

"She's just being protective. I know how she feels when she thinks you are in danger but can't seem to do anything about it." He answered with a sly grin.

I blushed and looked down. He chuckled. I looked back up at him through my eyelashes and held the box of Trojans out.

"What do you want to do with these?" I asked.

He took them from me and placed them in a drawer in the cabinet beside his bed. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me on the bed with him. He laid down on his side and I did the same. Derek wrapped his arm around my wais and pulled me up against him. His warm breath tickled my ear and my neck and his body heat warmed me up. With his arm around me I fell asleep. Everything wasn't so bad when he is there with me.

**Author's Note: This one-shot started out being planned to be funny but as I wrote my mind and fingers took me in a different direction. I hope you enjoyed it! By the way I really want your guys opinion of if I should try writing a Harry Potter Draco/Hermione fan-fiction. Tell me what you think! I will be posting the next one-shot tomorrow so look for it. Love you guys! Review!**


End file.
